


tonight, we are a hurricane

by moonwaltz



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Dark Romance, Kinda PWP, M/M, Second POV, Shizaya - Freeform, actually it IS PwP, implicit tho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: kalian bergerak bagai simfoni kacau tanpa konduktor yang memandu





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairelRaslain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [tonight, we are a hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848228) by [bleuest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuest/pseuds/bleuest)



> [1] Durarara!! dan semua universe serta karakternya © Ryōgo Narita  
> [2] hasil racauan setelah keranjingan lagu-lagu Panic! At The Disco, utamanya Hurricane, Northern Downpour, This is Gospel. Kutipan di awal di ambil dari Northern Downpour-nya p!atd. ugh, I know, I really need some life  
> [3] jangan nyari plot, kayaknya gak ada huhuhu  
> [4] answer gift (/bukan) untuk Nairel Raslain, dan fanfik kecenya "Tidak" (ffn) dan "Ia adalah Rupa Segalanya" (ao3); semoga suka ya, nai, walau isinya kacau dan tidak jelas, sebenernya aku bikin ini penuh cinta  
> [5] buat Panda juga yang suka nyekokin sama shizaya. ILU.  
> [6] will crosspost @ my ffn account  
> [7] sorry for the looooong rants. terima kasih udah membaca :)

_.you are at the top of my lungs.  
_

 

Kau tidak pernah membiarkan Izaya menari, bersama angin, bersama _dingin_ nya tiupan angin, dilatari warna langit yang selalu tampak sama dari balik selapis lensa kacamatamu. Namun, untuk kali ini kau membiarkannya begitu saja. Membiarkannya—adalah kesalahan, tetapi kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa terbebas dari salah, jadi kenapa harus memusingkan yang satu ini?

Karena yang satu ini adalah Izaya, pikirmu. Yang menari, tambahmu, ketika warna langit tidak lagi tampak sama, (persetan, kau bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun selain warna dunia yang terpantul pada bola matanya).

Karena yang kali ini, pisau lipatnya tidak melukai kulitmu, oh pisaunya memang tidak pernah mampu melukaimu, ia bahkan tak perlu mencobanya untuk tahu itu. Masalahnya adalah, ketika pisau itu berkontemplasi atas ketidakbergunaannya dalam setiap usaha untuk membuatmu kalah dan terluka, tatapan tajam Izaya yang terpancang padamu justru seolah merobek kulitmu, perlahan-lahan mengoyak dadamu, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan di sudut mana kau meletakkan hatimu.

Kau merasakan itu. Ya, ya, kau merasakannya menjalar seperti oksigen di dalam pembuluh darahmu, mengabsen satu persatu sel-sel di dalam tubuhmu, menguasai, mendominasi. Kau merasakannya, seperti amarah, seperti amarah, tetapi lebih intens lagi, lebih membuatmu takut lagi, karena kau tak bisa mengendalikan apa yang setiap inderamu, setiap neuronmu, ingin lakukan.

Kau membiarkannya menghembus napas di antara tarian itu. Hanya sekali saja, sebelum kau renggut pula napasnya. Gerakannya melambat, kau tidak suka. Tetapi kau menyukai napas kalian yang bersatu, jadi kau putuskan untuk tak berhenti sampai di situ.

Ia menggigil ketika kau tarik tengkuknya merapat. Ia _masih_ menggigil setelah kau singkirkan lenganmu dari kulitnya yang menghangat.

“Kau takut, huh?” bisikanmu selirih angin di telinganya.

Padahal kau yang sebenarnya ketakutan. Takut jika tiba-tiba bulan runtuh di atas apartemen Izaya, lantas seisi Ikebukuro tahu apa yang kalian lakukan berdua.

Lebih dari itu, lebih lebih dari itu, sesungguhnya kau takut tak memiliki kuasa untuk mengakhirinya. Lebih lebih lebih dari itu, kau takut ketika kesadaran datang tanpa aba-aba, lantas kau harus segera— detik itu juga, mengakhirinya.

Ia berusaha membalas bisikanmu dengan satu seringai di bibirnya, intimidatif. Konyolnya, untuk malam ini, mungkin malam ini saja, ia tak mampu menampilkan dustanya yang paling sederhana. Tidak padamu; tidak ketika kulitnya tak lagi berjarak dengan ujung jemarimu; tidak ketika tubuhnya bukan hanya miliknya, tetapi milikmu juga.

Seringainya tak lagi bisa menipumu, sebab yang kau lihat darinya adalah pipinya yang memerah bukan oleh darah, kelopaknya yang bergelayut seperti tirai yang menyembunyikan jendela, oh, ya, matanya memang jendela yang menghubungkanmu dengan semesta lain yang tak kau kenali sebelumnya.

Ia melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, ke arah manapun, asal bukan ke arahmu.

“Kau takut,” afirmasinya menggantung di udara, tetapi kau daratkan juga segala bentuk desperasimu pada lehernya yang menggoda, pada bahunya yang terbuka, pada setiap hal yang mendefinisikannya, “kau takut.”

“Bukannya kau yang takut?”

Bagaimana jika premis yang bernilai benar adalah kalian sama-sama takut? Ia yang takut terluka dan kau yang takut melukainya. Ia yang takut kau berhenti sedang kau takut ia ingin kau berhenti. Dan selagi pikiran-pikiran itu berputar di kepalamu, atau kepalanya, atau kepala kalian berdua, atau tidak di kepala siapa pun; kau menyingkap satu persatu rahasia-rahasia terdalamnya, dan tak sekali pun ia menolak tindakanmu maupun sentuhanmu.

Kau menjelajah kulitnya seperti jari-jari yang menjelajah hamparan peta, lurus menuruni lereng dagu, berbelok di persimpangan tulang selangka, berputar, berputar, meninggalkan tanda di titik-titik yang telah kau kunjungi, _seperti sebuah peta_. Ia mencengkerammu di belakang kepala, turun ke pinggang, berpindah melingkari pergelangan tanganmu di sisi tulang rusuknya.

Kalian bergerak bagai simfoni kacau tanpa konduktor yang memandu, tergesa-gesa seolah dikejar waktu. Waktu! Tentu saja! Tak ada waktu lagi. Hanya sampai malam ini. Hanya untuk malam ini, ego tergeletak tak berdaya dikalahkan oleh hasrat yang menggebu; benci mengintai di balik cinta yang berdebu. Hanya untuk malam ini, biarkan kau, dia –kalian, mengabaikan ajaran dan menjadikan apostasi sebagai jalan.

Sebab esoknya kau harus kembali, ia harus kembali; dan kalian akan bersilangan arah lagi. Sebab esoknya, ego akan membebani kalian lagi dan benci akan hinggap menyelubungi lagi. Tapi begitulah yang seharusnya. Begitulah yang semestinya. Kalian adalah nemesis dan fakta itu tak sekali pun boleh berubah. Meski bulan runtuh di atas apartemen ini, atau meski dirimu yang runtuh di antara pesonanya malam ini.

“Ya, aku takut.”

Kau menutup sebelah matanya dengan kecupan, dan kalian berdua sama-sama tak yakin siapa di antara kalian yang tadi berkata duluan. Tetapi itu tak penting lagi karena toh kalian sudah lama mengerti; karena toh kalian sudah tak lagi peduli.

\------------

 

Kau tidak membiarkan Izaya menari di bawah langit Ikebukuro. Tapi suatu kali kau membiarkan imajinya menari di dalam benakmu, hatimu, jiwamu; ia tak pernah beranjak lagi dari situ.***

_**-fin-** _

 


End file.
